The Winner Takes It All
by crepus96
Summary: Un parque de juegos tres chicos compitiendo por una chica que le gustan. Se los dejo a su criterio. Un poco OCC.TH


**Cancion recomendada Love Drunk- Boys Like Girls**

**The Winner Takes It All**

_En un parque de juegos llamado Neverland... _

Isabella Swan estaba entrando por la entrada del lugar.

En ese mismo lugar se encotraban sus compañeros de escuela Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, y Jacob Black- sentados en una barra - los tres tenian algo en comun relacionado con esa chica ademas de conocerla por ir a su colegio y ser hija del Jefe de Policias Charlie Swan, en el estado de Washington en el pueblo Forks, ellos tenian un pequeño _crush_ por ella. lo sabian por eso ese dia, iba empezar la guerra Cullen Vs Hale Vs Black.

_Bella Pov._

Muy bien ya estoy adentro ahora solamente tengo que esperar que _él_ no me deje plantada. Si lo hace simplemente despues lo mato. Pero no voy estar parada hasta que llegue como una tarada.

_Mmm… ¿ahora que hago?. _

Camine hacia a uno de los juegos en donde tenes que embocar una pelota en distintos huecos y que tienen distinta puntuación.

Agarre una pelota para empezar a jugar pero antes de que incluso pudiera lanzar alguien lo tira primero. Y lo emboca en el hueco 50 la maxima puntuación. Giro para verlo y me eencuntro con…

_Emmett Pov._

_O si! Lo emboque y quede cómo un _winner _frente a Bella_.

Me giro con una gran sonrisa y me encuentro con mi angel devolviendome la sonrisa.

-Suerte no?. Le dije todavía con mi sonrisa

-Mucha

Tiro otra vez y… la emboque otra vez en el 50! O si ! Ya la tengo en mis redes me vuelvo hacia ella con mi mejor sonrisa y… no esta. WTF!?!?!?!

_Bella Pov._

Suerte mis pamplinas si lo he visto antes jugando al juego y lo emboca siempre en el mismo lugar.

Miro hacia adonde estan las armitas que lanzan agua y mi mirada se encuentra con los ojos de…

_Jacob Pov._

_O hell yeah Bella me esta mirando , chupaste esta mandarina Emmett._

Le hize un gesto para que viniera, y lo genial fue que… vino!!!

-Hey Jacob

-Hey te gustaria jugar?

-Claro

Por Dios esa sonrisa tan sexy.

Empecé a apuntar hacia el circulito y el globo empezo a llenarse mire el de Bella y ella no le embocaba y yo como soy muy atento fui ayudarla.

Me puse detrás de ella y la ayude apuntar, _por dios que suaves manos_, y al final ganamos.

Ella rio, _hermosa_, y yo la acompañe.

-Cual quieres?-me pregunto el chico que atendia el juego.

-El delfin celeste

Me dio el peluche y se lo iba entregar a Bella pero… ya no se encontraba ahí.

_Bella Pov._

Que dulce fue Jacob.

Escucho gente aplaudiendo y me giro y me encuentro con…

_Jasper Pov __**(El ultimo pero no por eso el menos importante)**_

_Bella me esta mirando _!!

Le sonrio y ella se va acercando todo el mundo me esta mirando, porque yo era genial en la alfombra.

Todo el mundo me empieza a aplaudir y empeizo mi baile todo el tiempo mirandola y ella sonriendome le alargo la mano para que me acompañe y lo hace y empezamos a bailar.

Hice mi solo en de baile en la alfombra y cuando la iba a agarra otra vez no estaba.

_Bella Pov._

_Ok este chico esta exagerando_.

Me fui hacia el juego de carrera que tenes que tirar una pelota para ir avanzando para sentarme estaba exausta voy aa matarlo si no llega como me puede dejar plantada y de repente a los dos lados mios se sientan…

_Emmett, Jacob y Jasper Pov._

_Esta sola mejor me acerco_

_Tercera persona Pov._

Emmett, Jacob y Jasper se acercaron a ella y se sentaron lo mas rapido que pudieron al darse cuenta de su competencia.

Emmett se sento a la izquierda de Bella y Jasper del otro lado y Jacob al lado de este ultimo.

Entonces el chico que atendia ahí dijo.

-Muy bien parece que tenemos una competencia asi que ponganse en sus lugares y que el ganador se lleve todo.

Esa frase se les grabo en la cabeza.

Bella al no querer participar se da la vuelta aburrida y se encuentra con la mirada de…

_Bella Pov._

_Llego!_

Me acerque a mi novio con una gran sonrisa.

-Pense que me ibas a dejar plantada.

-Nunca, ya te hhe dicho que te amo

-Pero tardaste

-Perdon me perdonas?-dijo con esa sonrisa picara que tanto quiero y se inclino a besarme

_Tercera Persona Pov._

Mientras que Bella y su novio se besaban Emmett, Jasper y Jacob, estaban con todas las pilas para ganar.

Jasper gano el grito de alegria y se giro hacia donde se suponia que estaria sentada Bella. Pero ella no estaba ahí entonces los tres se giraron y se encontraron con la escena romantica de Bella Swan y…

_Emmett, Jasper y Jacob Pov._

_Edward Cullen!!!_

-Voy a matarlo!

_Emmett Pov._

Mi propio hermano me traiciono increible. Ya se las vera conmigo mas tarde.

_Jasper Pov._

Mi mejor amigo increible

_Jacob Pov._

Cullen. Otra razon para odiarlo mas, mi enemigo

_Edward Pov._

-Aunque se mas tarde me las vere con los chicos

Bella me miro confundida, me encanta esa cara

-Emmett, Jasper y Jacob, estan enamorados de ti.

Se ruborizo,_ encantador._

-No, no lo estan.

-Entonces porque los tres tienen mirada de que quiere matarme.

* * *

_Cancion y video inspirador Love Drunk _


End file.
